History of Drake (The Haunting 1-3)
Adventures 'The Haunting: Minecraft Movie' Drake wakes up from a slumber and walks into Armen's room asking him if he can make him a midnight snack. They entered the kitchen and did as what they planned. They finished their meals, talked, and went back to sleep. However, they awoke when they heard a zombie breaking down their front door. Drake and Armen left the room and checked to see if it was indeed a zombie; it was. Drake and Armen went back to their room door and realized it was blocked up by wood. Time passed and Armen broke the wooden planks, grabbed his sword, and killed all the mobs that entered the home. Once he protected Drake, they fell asleep leading into the second night. Night Two: Drake waited anxiously for Armen's arrival from a library that was not far from their home. Armen mentioned he found a book that contained information of Herobrine. Armen read the book out loud, telling drake bits of information about a man named Collin who turned into Herobrine. Drake interrupted Armen because he heard an "intruder" breaking into their home. They both ran down and were ready for a possible fight, until Armen thought it would be safer to not break the Wooden Planks in front of the house door. Drake left the living room, entered his bedroom, and was almost going to lay down into his bed, until Armen yelled at him telling him to stop opening and closing the basement door. Drake responded, informing Armen it wasn't him and they go investigate their basement. However, they found nothing. As they try to leave they basement, they discover 2 wooden planks in front of the basement door, trapping them underground. They stay underground as Armen decides to read his book, until he was interrupted once again, by the sound of wooden planks breaking. They leave the basement, noticing it was almost sunrise and call it a day. Night Three: The third night starts off with Drake on the second story of the house, still seeing visions of Herobrine. Drake calls Armen and Armen walks towards Drake, telling him about the book he got from the library. They both head down into the kitchen and discuss about the book, until eventually they end up back in the basement. They enter the underground room and discover a suspicious hole with wooden planks inside, in the far dark corner of the basement. Curiosity took the best of them and made them search the tunnel. As they finally make it to the end of the tunnel, they found a anonymous hole (void). Armen decides to read the book to see if they can do something to get out. Armen gets shot by an arrow and sees Herobrine again trying to trap them by placing fire. Risking their lives, they jump the void and find to what they now know The Sacred Diamonds. Armen tries to find out what to do with the sacred diamonds until Herobrine caught him off guard and burned up his book of knowledge. With no more ideas, drake starts trying to mind the diamonds, until eventually he gets hit with arrows. Armen and later on Drake falls into the void, trying to escape Herobrine 'The Haunting: Second Life' Drake awoke in a Jungle Cabin, after falling into the void. He looked around the Cave Cabin and found signs on the wall. After reading them out loud, he saw Armen coming from the distance. After reuniting with Armen, together they went in search of the three Sacred Diamonds inside three temples in the Three Biomes. They successfully got all the Diamonds and took them to another temple in the middle/center of the biomes. Underneath this temple, they discovered a mineshaft which led them to Herobrine's lair and a Nether Portal, which they had to enter. There they fought and "defeated" Herobrine and went back through the Portal only to discover that they had failed to kill him. Afterwards, Drake was taken to Herobrine's nether castle, where Armen was tied up in cobwebs, and Herobrine sitting on a Nether Brick throne. Herobrine gave him a choice to either die, give Armen eternal suffering, or Armen dies and he has eternal suffering. Drake chose eternal suffering for himself. 'The Haunting: Legend of Herobrine' After an undisclosed amount of time of making his decision, Drake and Armen walk on a bridge that heads to a small town named Ruby Shire. Drake stops walking and looks around with confusion. Not remembering anything that happened to him during the events of The Haunting: Second Life nor The Haunting: Minecraft Movie, he turns around to Armen, asking him where they were and how did they get there. Armen responded," I have no idea." and Drake returned a comment saying," It doesn't matter." Both continuing their unknown journey, Drake continues to question where they are. As they walk around, Drake got a glimpse of Herobrine on top of a building. Drake got closer to him and experienced a severe headache ( Herobrine Headache ), and then got in a total blackness. Drake woke up in a Nether Brick Cage and needed to find a way out, besides a dark tunnel. After finding Armen, Not having any choice, they enter it and see an eye block that teleports them to an Arctic Shelter. After waking up from a coma once again, They find themselves in an Arctic Base. Both not knowing who or what is in the base, they decide to search out the base until they run into an Arctic Base Employee who is later introduces as Grayson. As time passed, Drake discusses with Grayson how he possibly could be haunted by the herobrine also. Drake then left the base along with Team Haunting, and went through multiple obstacles until they eventually passed through an Arctic town and discovered a portal. Drake along with Armen find themselves in the abandon city of Iron Port. As they walk along through one of Iron Ports "forest", they reunite with Grayson around a graveyard. The group travels and explores once again, but this time in the city of Iron Port. As they take mini stops to look, they find a library, where they learn more about Iron Mere. However they then end up getting chased by Herobrine once again, until they reach the House of Notch. There Grayson read a book of prophecy that amazes Drake and Armen. The book gave out out information of many kingdoms that fought Herobrine and the way Herobrine's Army fought back. Moments later, they head to the Imperial Forge, where Drake remarks that he feels much better after entering the forge. The other's agree and they begin to craft the fiery sword. Before they can leave Drake warns that they should be careful, and head through a different way out of the city. They enter a stream underground that leads them inside Herobrine's "underground castle". Herobrine attacks them and the hide. Drake shouts that they need to get close to Herobrine if they want to kill him. The group counter-attacks, but it's still not enough. After many attempts of killing him, the group failed leaving Armen to do the unexpected. Armen tackles Herobrine and sends the both of them over the edge. Drake and Grayson try to grab a hold of Armen but it was too late. Drake stands there looking at the lava, still hoping Armen's alive. Grayson tell's him that he has Armens helmet, in which Drake replies that he's sure that Armen hit Herobrine with their firery sword. The two escape and set up camp. Drake later on ask's for Armen's helmet and tells Grayson that he wants to part ways. Wishing each other good luck, Drake then heads off into the unknown world.